Juego peligroso
by sesshoxcris
Summary: Juego peligroso,en eso se convierte todo cuando dos jóvenes llegan hasta el extremo por apostar la virginidad de su amiga,los dos lucharan por llevársela a la cama antes que el ro uno de ellos rebasara los límites para ganar la apuesta,drogará a su amiga para llevarse a la cama con tal de ganar.
1. El comienzo

Capítulo 1. El comienzo

Ella con dificultad se pone de pie, camina hacia la puerta intenta abrirla pero se da cuenta que la puerta tiene seguro, mira a su alrededor y lo ve a él.

-¿Que…me…hiciste?-articulo la muchacha de cabellos negros.

-Nada malo, bonita solo quiero que te relajes un poco-dijo un muchacho de cabellos rubios.

-¡déjame…ir…por favor!-ella veía todo borroso, veía los ojos verdes de su amigo y la forma en que reía al verla así.

-No aún no te vas a ir-respondió él y se le acerco, ella estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero él la sostuvo e impidió la caída.

-Quiero…irme dé…aquí-pidió ella casi en un susurro.

-Claro que te vas a ir de aquí pero después de hacerte mía-dijo y la beso, ella no tenía fuerza ni para estar de pie así que no pudo detenerlo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-pregunto ella mientras el rubio la seguía besando y ella no podía detenerlo.

-Tú sabes por qué lo hago.

-¡No me…hagas nada por favor, Alex, no…me hagas daño!-suplica ella.

Alex recuesta a Cristal y él prende una cámara para grabar todo lo que sucederá a continuación.

-Tu…eres mi amigo…no puedes…hacerme esto.

-Esto te va a terminar gustando, ya quiero ver la cara del idiota de Raphael cuando vea este video, quiero ver su expresión cuando con sus propios ojos vea que te hice mía-Alex se acerca a Cristal y la besa en los labios, le quita con cuidado la camisa color negra que traía puesta ella.

-Ahora si no hay vuelta atrás-dice él y besa nuevamente los labios de la morena, mientras ella no tenía fuerzas ni para pedir ayuda.

Dos meses antes…

Él entra a la recamara de la morena, sin hacer ruido alguno, sus pasos son silenciosos, no quiere hacer ruido, no quiere despertarla aún. Era un muchacho muy guapo de pelo negro parado pero con las puntas de color rojo, ojos verde toxico y unos notables músculos que sobresalían de su camiseta color roja, y traía unos jeans negros gastados muy Cool y unos converse rojo. Sonrío al verla dormir, se veía tan hermosa, él le quita el cabello que le cubría la cara, con cuidado se acerca al oído y le dice:

-Vamos dormilona despierta-a ella se le dibuja una sonrisa mientras dormía pero no despertó, él se le acerco lo suficiente como para poder besarla y le dijo:

-No hace falta que finjas sé perfectamente que no estás durmiendo y si no despiertas te voy a comer la boca-dijo porque ya que la conocía como a la palma de su mano.

-Luego no te quejes-dijo el pelirrojo, estaba a punto de besarla pero ella se incorporó rápidamente en la cama.

-¡Oooh! tranquilo principito-dijo la morena mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Aun así no te salvas-aseguro él y unió sus labios con los de su mejor amiga.

-Eres un tonto ¿por qué vienes a molestarme tan temprano?-reprocho ella mientras él la besaba continuamente.

-Ya deberíamos estar en clase son más de las 10 de la mañana.

-¿QUEEEE?-ella se asustó al parecer se había quedado dormida.

-No te preocupes no te dirán nada por haber estado toda la mañana ausente-se burló él.

-Raphael ¿pero qué haces aquí? si te ven te ira muy mal, tú aquí no puedes estar.

-Nadie me va a ver, los profesores están dando clase, además todos están desayunando aquí solo estamos tu y yo.

-A mira que bien, pero ahora vete me quiero sacar la piyama, quiero colocarme el uniforme-dice ella señalando con el dedo la salida.

-¿Me estas echando?

-No ¿cómo crees? -dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Está bien me voy-dijo él yendo hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Ni se te ocurra espiarme porque te saco los ojos.

-¿Qué clase de degenerado crees que soy?

-El peor de todos ellos pero te hablo enserio no me espíes-dijo ella empujándolo hacia fuera de su habitación.

-Si sabes que si te espiare ¿para qué te tomas el trabajo de sacarme afuera?-pregunta el muchacho de ojos color verde toxico ya estando afuera del cuarto.

-Por qué esta vez le pondré seguro a la puerta para que no entres-dijo ella y le serró la puerta en la cara.

-La próxima vez voy a ser yo quien te ayude a vestirte-dijo él casi gritando para que ella lo pudiera escuchar.

Pasaron como 30 minutos y Cristal salió de su cuarto ya con el uniforme puesto.

-Pensé que te habías ido-dijo ella a su amigo.

-No estuve aquí como un soldado esperando a que salieras.

-Tu como un soldado debería darte un premio es casi imposible que estés quieto-él sonrió, ella empezó a caminar y él su amigo iba detrás de ella.

-¡Rapha!-se quejó ella al sentir la mano de su amigo tocar su trasero.

-Me regañas por todo, si te espió te enojas, si te toco te enojas, pero si te beso ahí si no te enojas ¡Eh!

-Es increíble lo imbécil que eres, tú crees que me gusta que me estés manoseando a cada momento-dice ella enojada.

-Esto me pasa por ser amigo de una…

-De una… ¿Qué? Anda dilo.

-De una…virgen.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sea virgen? hasta donde sé no es un crimen ¿o sí?

-No tiene nada de malo que nunca hallas tenido sexo…Si tú quieres yo te enseño todo lo que no sabes.

-No gracias, prefiero estar con cualquiera antes que estar contigo.

-Tu padre ¿nunca te dijo que mentir es malo? debería castigarte para que aprender a no mentir-ella lo ignoro y siguió caminando pero Rapha quería jugar un rato con ella y sin que ella lo pudiera evitar él le dio una nalgada en el trasero.

-La próxima te castigaré severamente-dijo él al ver la cara de enojo de su amiga.

-Odio que me hagas eso.

-Pero te gusta que te bese-afirmo él y la beso.

-Recuérdame ¿por seguimos siendo amigos?

-Por qué no puedes vivir sin mí-respondió él con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero quién te crees?

-Admite que soy irresistible, aún recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, me pediste de rodillas que seamos amigos y me diste tanta lástima que acepte ser tu amigo-dijo él burlonamente.

-Yo ni hola te decía fuiste tú quien me ofreció su amistad, tan serio que te veías y resultaste ser un pervertido.

-No creo ser un pervertido solo por espiarte cuando te cambias o te duchas.

-Siiiiii, eres un pervertido por hacer eso.

-Te prometo que nunca más vuelvo hacer eso.

-Ya es la tercera vez en dos días que me lo prometes.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser así, la culpa es tuya.

-Sí, de seguro eras un santo antes de conocerme.

-Sí, era un santo, hasta cura iba hacerme-responde él.

-Ya perdí toda una mañana de clases.

-¿Olvidas quien es mi padre?

-No, ya quien es tu padre.

-Entonces relájate.

-No quiere decir que porque tu padre sea el director de este colegio tu y yo haremos lo que se nos plazca.

-¿Quién diría que cambiarias tanto? ya no te pareces a la monja que entro aquí hace dos años.

-Tú me cambiaste, Rapha.

Rato después…

-Cristal ¿quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana?

-Alex gracias por invitarme pero…

La morena no termino de hablar porque Rapha se acercó a ella y la interrumpió.

-Ella va a salir conmigo tal vez deberías darte por vencido ¿no ves que ella no quiere estar contigo?

-Tú no te metas.

-A mí me hablas más bajito ¿entendido?

-Vete al diablo, imbécil.

Rapha no se iba dejar tratar así y afrete de todos le dio una pana en el rostro a Alex.

-A mi tu no me hablas así-dijo Rapha.

-Yo no te tengo miedo-aclaro Alex.

-¡Ya basta los dos!-dijo Cristal.

-Pártele la cara a esa imbécil, Rapha-pidió un amigo suyo, su nombre es Leonardo, un muchacho más alto que Raphael, tenía el cabello negro azulado, y también era muy musculoso.

-Ya cállense-dijo Cristal, pero Rapha y Alex no dejaban de mirarse con rabia estaban a punto de golpearse pero Cristal se coloco en medio de ambos.

-Alex te prometo que la próxima salgo contigo pero este fin de semana saldré con Rapha.

-Está bien, bonita será como digas-él rubio acaricio la mejilla de Cristal.

-No la toques-dijo Rapha.

-Ya basta-dijo Rapha a su amigo y se separo de Alex.

-Cuídate, la próxima vez no habrá nadie que te salve-dijo Rapha a Alex.

-Pensé que esto se iba a poner interesante-dijo Mikey, un muchacho de cara tierna, ojos azul cielo y tenía la cara con pecas, también estaba muy marcado, quien estaba cerca de Xever y observaba la escena.

-Ya sabes cómo es Rapha no se quedara tranquilo hasta ver a ese idiota en la camilla de un hospital-afirma Donnie a su amigo, era un muchacho de pelo castaño, ojos rojizos y más alto que sus amigos.

-Tienes razón, esto no término aquí-responde Mikey con una sonrisa.

En otra parte de la cafetería.

-Es increíble que esos dos se pelen por esa insignificante-dice Mona Lisa.

-Se ve que tiene mal gusto-dice Karai y ríe.


	2. Apunto de marcharse

Capítulo 2. Apunto de marcharse

Ella estaba en su cuarto, con unos libros sobre el escritorio que tenía en su cuarto, al parecer estaba estudiando para algún examen, estaba tan concentrada que no noto que alguien había entrado a su habitación hasta que escucho la voz de su amigo.

-¿Estudiando?-pregunto él pero ella no lo miro.

-Si recuerda que debo mantener mis notas altas, para que no me quiten la beca-aclaro ella.

-La otra vez me dijiste algo sobre eso ¿no?

-Exacto ahora me haces el favor de irte para poder concentrarme-la morena se puso de pie decidida a sacarlo de ahí.

-Lo ciento pero no me iré-dijo el pelirrojo, ella se enfado.

-¿Por qué no te vas? quiero estudiar.

-Yo también quiero estudiar-mintió.

-Haz lo que quieras pero vete de mi cuarto.

-Deja que estudie contigo, no te molestaré-ella sabía que él mentía.

-Tú y tus amiguitos le pagan a los profesores para aprobar así que ¿para qué quieres estudiar?

-Buen punto-él sonrió y ella lo miraba mas enfadada aún.

-Eres un idiota-ella intento sacarlo del cuarto pero no pudo hacerlo, él la beso, la morena intento detenerlo pero no pudo solo sintió como sus labios eran dominados.

-Hay una materia que aún no apruebas-advirtió él sin alejarse de ella.

-¿Cuál? según tú-dijo ella confundida.

-¿No sabes cuál?-pregunto él y la volvió a besar.

-No lo sé-respondió ella, sin que lo pudiera evitar las manos de su amigo con sutileza se fue introduciendo por debajo de su blusa para así poder tocarla como a él le gustaba y ella se lo permitía por el simple hecho de que él nunca se daba por vencido.

-Es esa a la cual le tienes tanto miedo-ella supo de inmediato que él se refería al "sexo".

-¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea en eso?

-Cuando estoy contigo es imposible no pensar en eso.

-Eres un pervertido por eso jamás, pero jamás me acostare-dijo fingiendo enojo.

Él sonrió sabía que todavía no había pasado nada entre ambos era porque él la respetaba pero también sabía que "todo tiene un límite".

-Sabes que si yo quisiera hace rato te habrías acostado conmigo-presumió el ojiverde.

Ella comenzó a reírse.

-¿A que le tienes miedo? tú me gustas, yo te gusto la podríamos pasar muy bien si tu quisieras.

-El problema es que cuando yo ceda ante ti y tengamos sexo, tú te olvidaras de mi harás como si no existiera.

-¿Tan imbécil me crees?

-Tú eres de esos tipos que al conseguir lo que quieren de una mujer hacen como si ella no hubiera existido nunca.

-Si crees que soy así entonces no me conoces de verdad, lo mejor será terminar con esta amistad-dijo seriamente.

-¿Podrías tomarte mis palabras más enserio?-pregunto ella, ya que sabía que lo que dijo Rapha anteriormente era mentira.

-¿Tan bien me conoces?-pregunto él al ver que ella sabía que su enojo de hace un momento era fingido.

-Demuéstrame que eres diferente a como creo que eres-pedio ella.

-¿Cómo logro eso?

-No me hables de sexo, no me hables de ningún tema que tenga que ver con eso y lo más importante no me toques como lo haces ¿entendiste?

-Quieres decir ¿qué ya no puedo hacer esto?-ella no entendía a que se refería pero cuando sintió la mano de su amiga darle una nalgada entendió todo.

-No harás lo que te pido ¿verdad?

-déjame pensarlo-la miro guardo silencio por unos segundo y su respuesta fue un rotundo "no".

Ella estaba por protestar pero alguien toco la puerta y tuvo que abrir, camino hacia la puerta al abrirla vio que era Alex su amigo.

-Hola-dijo con una sonrisa él rubio.

-Hola-respondió la morena.

-Vine a preguntarte ¿si quieres que estudiemos juntos?

-No ella no quiere-respondió Rapha.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? –pregunto Alex

-Eso a ti no te importa, y más vale que te vayas si no quieres que te rompa la cara-advirtió Rapha.

-Inténtalo imbécil.

-Ya basta lo dos-dijo Cristal.

-Dile que se vaya él no tiene nada que hacer aquí-dijo Alex a su amiga.

-Yo no me voy, él que se va eres tú antes que te mate-amenazo el pelirrojo.

-Alex vete por favor en otro momento hablamos-dijo la morena pero su amigo no se marchaba.

-Está bien me voy pero después hablamos-Alex se marcho y Rapha quedo satisfecho ante su triunfo.

Horas más tardes, en dirección.

-Sabes que está prohibido que los hombres vayan al cuanto de las mujeres o que la mujeres vayan al cuarto de los hombres-aclaro un hombre ya de edad con cabellos grises a su hijo.

-Ya sé eso-respondió el pelirrojo.

-Entonces cumple con las reglas-pidió el hombre mayor.

-Yo cumplo con las reglas. Padre, no entiendo ¿para qué me llamaste?

-No mientas, Raphael, además que no cumples las reglas te andas peleando con los demás estudiantes, siempre has sido rebelde pero ya no puedo tolerar tu mala conducta.

-Lo siento, tratare de comportarme.

-Eso espero no quiero que decepciones a tu madre, en especial a tu madre.

-No la decepcionare.

-Ya van tres días seguidos que recibo solo quejas de ti y una de ellas es muy grave-dice con preocupación el director.

-¿Cuál?

-Me han venido a decir que tú duermes en las noches con una de las estudiantes becadas, creo que su nombre es Soro Cristal.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Te conozco sé que eso es verdad eres terrible cuando te encaprichas con alguien, pero te advierto algo deja a esa muchacha, porque si vuelvo a recibir la misma queja tendré que sacar a esa alumna de este colegio y trasladarla a otro en pocas palabras, ya no la volverás a ver jamás.

-¿Me pudo retirar?

-Te estaré vigilando, así que cuidado-advirtió el director.

Rapha no dijo nada y se marcho hacía su habitación.

-¿Te descubrieron?-pregunto Leo.

-Sí, pero lo negué de todas formas.

-¿Harás lo que te pide?-pregunto Mikey.

-Claro que no-contesto el pelirrojo.

-Pero puedes traerle problemas a Cristal-dijo Goten.

-Lo que necesito saber fue ¿quien le dijo a mi padre todo eso de mí?

-Solo hay dos personas que quieren perjudicarte, Mona Lisa tu ex o Alex-dijo Donnie.

-Cuando sepa, quién fue, le daré su merecido.

A la noche…

-¿Y Rapha en donde esta?-pregunto Leo.

-Donde siempre-respondió Mikey.

-Se quiere ganar el premio del gran idiota ¿o qué?-dijo Leo.

En la recamara de la morena, Rapha estaba recostado junto a ella, la abrazaba.

-¿Cuál opción escoges?-pregunto él.

-Recordarme las opciones-pidió la morena.

-La primera opción es que te cuento un cuento y la segunda es la que siempre escoges, que te llene de besos hasta que te duermas.

-No es verdad casi nunca escojo esa, más bien tú la escoges por mí.

-Porque sé lo que quieres-dijo él.

-No es así.

Él la silencio con sus labios sobre los de su amiga, ella lo miro al finalizar el beso y le pregunto algo que no le pregunto nunca antes.

-Rapha ¿tú me quieres?-ella esperaba ansiosa la respuesta, él guardo silencio por un momento y cuando estaba por responder, tocaron la puerta.

-¡Demonios!-se quejo el pelirrojo.

-Shhh, cállate que no te escuchen-ella hablo en voz baja y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No abras, nos meteremos en problemas-advirtió, Rapha.

-Si no abro será peor, escóndete, debajo de la cama o donde sea para que no te vean-dijo Cristal preocupada, Rapha la obedeció y ella abrió la puerta.

-¿Esta sola?-pregunto un hombre alto, de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, se veía serio.

-Si de hecho usted me despertó-mintió la morena.

-En ese caso le pido disculpas, pero por orden del director debo revisar su cuarto.

-Como le dije estoy durmiendo y no me gustaría que entre.

-Lo sé, pero yo solo cumplo mi trabajo, debo obedecer al director-el hombre quiso entrar pero la morena no lo dejo.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué tiene que revisar mi cuarto?

-Porque uno de los varones no está en su Cuarto como debería y sospecho que podría estar aquí.

-Aquí solo estoy yo.

-Entonces no tenga miedo deje que haga mi trabajo para poder dejar que usted pueda dormir.

-No quiero que entre, me parece una falta de respeto.

-Quiera o no voy a entrar, tengo permiso para hacerlo así usted no me autorice. Si él alumno que falta esta aquí, usted puede irse despidiendo de este colegio.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo sorprendida.

Él hombre aprovecho que ella bajo la guardia y entro sin que la morena lo pudiera evitar.


	3. Mentiras que doleran

Capítulo3. Mentiras que dolerán

El hombre entro a la habitación sin permiso de Cristal, ella estaba realmente asustada por lo que podría pasar si descubrieran a Rapha en su dormitorio.

-Usted no puede entrar así como así a mi cuarto, vallase ya mismo.

-Yo cumplo órdenes del director, él me mando a revisar su cuarto por que le han dicho que su hijo duerme aquí y usted como alumna de este establecimiento sabe que está terminantemente prohibido que algún hombre entre a las habitaciones de las mujeres y viceversa-el hombre la miro serio-¿lo entendió o no?

-Si-respondió aún en pánico pero disimulando su miedo frente a ese tipo.

-Entonces como ya entendió revisare su cuarto-Rapha veía como ese hombre empezó a revisar la habitación era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de que estaba escondido debajo de la cama.

-Ya vallase, él no está aquí-dijo Rapha.

-¿Cuál es su apuro?, señorita Soro si el hijo del director no está aquí como dice no hay nada por qué temer.

La morena lo miro muy seria pero en el fondo estaba temblando de miedo.

Él hombre reviso cada rincón de aquella habitación, hasta el closet reviso no hubo parte donde no buscara, busco hasta donde se imagino poder encontrarlo.

-Por lo que veo no está aquí, usted gana Soro, me iré- la morena sonrió victoriosamente al ver que el hombre se marchaba, estaba por atravesar la puerta cuando sintió un ruido salir debajo de la cama.

-Pensándolo bien aun hay un lugar que no reviso-el hombre se encamino hasta la cama.

-¿Qué hace?-pregunto Cristal.

-Voy a revisar debajo de la cama ya que fue el único lugar que no revise.

-No…

-¿Por qué no?

-Por qué no ha a encontrar nada ahí.

-Entonces deje que cumpla mi trabajo-el hombre estaba por inclinarse para revisar debajo de la cama pero en ese momento aparece el alumno con los cabellos rubios, es Mikey.

-¡Necesito que me ayuden, Leo está sangrando!-dijo pálido.

-¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!

-Lo que escucho necesito ayuda.

-¿A dónde está el alumno mal herido?

-En la cafetería, no se levanta del piso y está perdiendo demasiada sangre.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-No sé yo lo encontré herido-el hombre se fue rápidamente del cuarto de Cristal y la morena al verlo marcharse grito:

-Raphael Hamato, te vas ya mismo de mi cuarto-exigió este salió de su escondite.

-Tranquila, lo peor ya paso.

-Me voy a quedar sin beca, y sin nada por tu culpa así que vete ya mismo.

-Vamos no seas así, ese imbécil ya no va a volver-se acerco a ella.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que hablaste con tu padre?-ella se cruzo de brazos.

-Por qué no me importa que te vayas al fin del mundo a donde quieras que tu estés yo estaré contigo ¿entendiste?

-Eres el idiota número uno del planeta.

-Gracias por el cumplido-él intento besarla pero ella no se lo permitió y al ver que él insistía lo empujo lejos de ella.

-Vete-pidió ella pero Raphael la miro con enfado si había algo que él no toleraba era su rechazo eso si le molestaba y mucho.

Ella sintió un gran dolor cuando el pelirrojo la sujeto con rudeza del brazo-me haces daño-dijo mirándolo, él le acaricio los cabellos con la mano que tenia libre.

-Tú eres mía, desde el momento que te conocí, tú me perteneces, no vuelvas a impedir que te bese ¿entendiste? No hagas que me enoje contigo-la beso suavemente el nos labios y ella no tuvo más opción que corresponder.

Le quito la parte de arriba del piyama, le desprendió el bracear-¿Qué haces?-pregunto ella confundida, él la recoso sobre la cama-me gusta el sabor de tu cuerpo, es delicioso, me gusta tocarte-fue besando su cuello lentamente al mismo tiempo que le susurraba cuanto la deseaba, cuando disfrutaba tenerla así, ella cerró los ojos al sentir la lengua de Rapha, lamer sus pechos si bien la cesación era exquisita, placentera, pero la escena era obscena atrevida, osada que era simplemente lo mismo, el beso su vientre, su lengua recorrió el vientre plano de su amiga Trunks empezó a disfrutar de ese momento, le faltaba el respeto pero es que para él ella era deliciosa escuchar los dulces gemidos de su amiga, le gustaba dejarla húmeda él nunca se conformo con verla dormir, se conformaba con tocarla y saber que era solo de él y nadie más.

-Sabes es una lástima que no me permitas llegar más lejos-ella estuvo a punto de halar pero no tuvo más remedio que morderse el labio interior por que Trunks comenzó a morder y lamer con delicadeza sus pezones.

Con sus mano libre tocaba el otro, lo apretaba con fuerza quería escucharla gemir fuertemente, ella no entendía por qué Trunks a veces era tan frio con ella, se dice que la frase más bonita que te puede decir un hombre es eres mía y tal vez era verdad pero la forma en que el peli lila se lo decía a Pan la hacía tenerle miedo, sabía que su amigo muy pocas veces le dio motivos para temerle al contrario pero siempre por un motivo o por otro Trunks terminaba dominándola a la fuerza.

-Yo voy a ser el primero y el único en hacerte el amor, solo yo te voy a tocar, solo mis caricias vas a disfrutar pero todo a su tiempo princesa no te voy a obligar a nada que no quieras, el día que creas estar lista ese mismo día te voy hacer mía, no tienes una insignificante idea de lo mucho que me gusta tu cuerpo, me muero por hacer mío cada parte de él-sus manos empezaron a explorar el cuerpo de la morena como cada noche.

-Desde el momento en que te conocí- me imagine lo bien que se sentiría poseerte, me imagine tocando tu cuerpo, me imagine tocar las puertas del cielo con solo hacerte mía, pero sabes que me detiene, ¿sabes por qué después de un año no he atrevido a quitarte lo que quiero de ti?-ella lo miraba extrañada por sus palabras, él empezó a besar todo su rostro, sus ojos, su mejilla, su pequeña nariz, su boca él mantenía los ojos cerrados y pudo ver el rostro de la morena, vio como sonreía, vio como tenía un brillo inmenso en sus ojos y fue ahí donde encontró la respuesta, ella era diferente a la demás, era inocente y eso era lo que le impedía a Raphael tomarla, ella era demasiado inocente para él.

Ella era el ángel y él el demonio mismo, dejo de besarla, dejo de tocarla, la cubrió con las cobijas, le cubrió el alma con la mirada, la abrazo y ella apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amigo.

-Perdóname…-la abrazo mas, sentía culpa, remordimiento por lo que le hiso.

-No importa, te prometo que nunca más vuelvo a rechazar ninguno de tus besos.

Él la beso y se maldijo así mismo, ella tenía lastimado él labio y él tuvo la culpa, debía medirse a la hora de besarla, se debía controlar.

En la cafetería de Orange Star.

-Me voy a morir, ya casa puedo ver a perra de mi ex novia en el infierno-dijo Leo sobre el piso.

-¿Pero que le ha pasado?-pregunto un hombre seriamente.

-Ya se lo he dicho maldito pelón me han pegado un tiro y me estoy muriendo-él hacia una cara de dolor.

-No me falte el respeto no olvide que es un estudiante mas.

-Lo ciento pelón, digo señor-Leo rio por lo bajo.

-Si esta tan grave como dice porque aun sigue consiente.

-Por que la bala es muy pequeña.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

El hombre muy enojado dio vuelta a Leonardo para ver la herida-hijo de perra le he dicho que me duele-Mikey, Donnie y Xever no pudieron evitar reír por el comentario de su amigo.

El hombre toco la herida de Leonardo, este rio de una forma malvada-pensándolo bien la herida no es tan grande-dijo Leonardo alejándose del hombre, este mismo probó ese líquido rojo y lo primero que dijo fue:

-¡Esto es salsa de tomate!-dijo el hombre furioso.

-¡Usted ha salvado a nuestro amigo de la muerte!-dijo Mikey y Leo se puso de pie.

-Ustedes son unos farsantes de pacotilla pero de esto se va enterrar el director los haré echar de aquí-amenazo el hombre y se fue furioso, por otro lado Mikey, Leo, Xever y Donnie empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Leo eres un pésimo actor.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió esta brillante idea?-pregunto Mikey.

-A mi-respondió Xever.

-Pues nos salió de diez la broma el único inconveniente es que no van a echar-dijo Donnie.

-Como crees que nos van a echar, hicimos todo esto para ayudar a Rapha, no te das cuenta que por poco y los descubren así que él hablara con su padre y listo-dijo Leo quien se paso la mano por la supuesta herida y le largo un poco de salsa de tomate a Mikey.

-La próxima vez diremos que te pegaron un tiro en la cabeza-dijo Mikey.

-Ni lo sueñes la próxima vez actuara Cara de Pez.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Xever.

-Porque sabiendo cómo es Rapha no será la primera vez que se meta en problemas por esa muerta de hambre.

-¿Por qué no se la lleva a la cama y ya?-dijo Mikey.

-Por qué esa con la cara de mosquita muerta que tiene lo domina y él muy imbécil no se da cuenta.

Días más tarde…

-No voy a ir-dijo ella pero él no dejaba de besarla.

-¿Por qué no? La fiesta será en mi casa-dijo Rapha.

-Con más razón no voy a ir-ella se sentó arriba de él, el pelirrojo la sujetaba de la cintura.

-Que graciosa eres-dijo él.

-No estoy bromeando no voy a ir, porque siempre en tus fiestas debo beber y como no estoy a acostumbrada a consumir alcohol al otro día despierto muy mal y lo sabes.

-Pero yo te voy a cuidar y si no quieres beber no beberás y ya.

-Te diría que si voy a ir pero ya estoy cansada de que cada vez que duermo en tu casa al otro día despierto llena de marcas en el cuello.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo te hago eso?

-A ver yo estaré todo lo borracha que quieras pero me acuerdo de todo y además tu solito haces que me dé cuenta que eres tú por que por mas borracho que estés nunca me dejas sola.

-¿Ves como si te cuido?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si después de que te cansas de manosearme te duermes ¿no?-dijo recordando los besos y caricias tan arrebatadas que Rapha le proporcionada cada vez que estaba en la casa de él.

-¿Y tú crees que necesito que estés ebria para poder tocarte?-arqueo la ceja hacia atrás.

-Lo ciento pero no iré.

-No pierdas el tiempo diciendo que no iras porque sabes que si vas a ir, tú haces lo que yo digo-él la beso, ella le correspondió al beso, sus lenguas exploraban la boca del otro a ella se le erizo la piel al sentir la mano de su amigo acaricias su pierna, no dejaba de besarla y su mano cada vez avanzaba mas.

Rato más tarde en la habitación de los hombres.

-¿Puedo invitar a unos cuanto amigos a la fiesta?-pregunto Mikey.

-Invita a los que quieras, Rapha no dirá nada-respondió Leo recostado sobre su cama.

-¿Y si se enoja?-dijo Xever.

-No se va a enojar, Mikey invita a quien quieras pero no le pidas permiso, Rapha por lo único que se preocupa es por su gata-dijo refiriéndose a Cristal.

-Si en eso tienes razón-dijo Donnie quien estaba sentado en su cama con su portátil.

-En ese caso buscare mi agenda, para invitar a unos amigos lejanos-dijo Mikey y Bradford rio al escucharlo.

-Son unos aprovechados-dijo el chico castaño y de ojos azules.

-Corrección, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que Rapha esté tan imbécil por esa-dijo Leo.

-Es bonita, honesta, buena persona seguro que todo eso llama la atención de Raphael-dijo Chris.

-Será todo lo que dices pero si no tiene experiencia en la cama no sirve-dijo Leo.

-Rapha no lo ve así-dijo Chris.

-Ese es un idiota que no sabe nada.

A la noche en la residencia de la familia Hamato.

Esa casa tan lujosa y grande que pertenecía a la familia de Raphael era un caos total por todas partes, había mucha gente, desconocida para el ojiverde, la música estaba a un volumen muy alto, había invitados que no podía estar de pie y salían a toda prisa afuera para poder vomitar ya que habían injerido mucho alcohol.

En la el patio de la casa había una gran cantidad de invitados entre todos ellos estaban Leo, Donnie, Xever, Bradford y Mikey los amigo de Trunks.

Leo estaba cerca de la pisana besando a una chica de cabellos negros con rubio.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado? Karai.

-No gracias, apestas alcohol-dijo esta.

-Ven vamos, ya verás que la pasaremos lindo-insistió.

-Ya dije que no-ella intento irse pero él la detuvo.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado.

-Cuando digo no es no-luego de decir eso la muchacha lo empujo a la piscina y Leo quedo todo empapado.

-¡Maldita perra!-dijo flotando en el agua.

Por otra parte los amigos de Leo como así invitados a la fiesta empezaron a reírse por lo sucedido.

Dentro de la casa estaba el hijo del dueño de la casa con los demás invitados.

-¡Bebe, bebe, bebe, bebe!-decían los invitado a Cristal para que ella consumiera todo el alcohol posible, la morena obedecía, se bebió media botella de volcad y esa bebida era demasiado para ella pero no lo pensó solo bebió.

-Hasta el fondo-dijo Rapha viendo como la morena bebía sin parar.

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!-los invitados le insistían para que bebiera todo.

-¡Lo logreeeeee! –dijo viendo como la botella de volcad estaba vacía.

-Así se hace ¿ves que no era tan difícil?-Trunks se vio obligado a tomarla de la cintura que ya ella se balanceaba para todos lados.

-Ereees…un idiotaaaaa-dijo ella completamente ebria.

-Si tienes razón soy un idiota pero por lo menos puedo mantenerme de pie no como tú.

-¡Sueltaaaaameee no neeecesitooo de tuuu ayudaaa!-intento alejarse de él pero Rapha no se lo permitió.

-Si te suelto te vas a caer-advirtió él al no tener protesta de parte de ella la beso y lo hiso apasionadamente, ella no tuvo más opción que coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rapha, ella pudo sentir como él la acariciaba por debajo de la ropa, se estremeció al sentir las manos de Trunks sobre su vientre.

Todos bailaban, bebían sin parar esa fiesta era una locura, continuaron así por un largo rato después de unas horas había gente recostada sobre los sillones o en alguna pate de la casa durmiendo pero también había personas que aun seguían bebiendo.

-No quiero dormir, Rapha-dijo la morena que luchaba por mantenerse de pie mientras Rapha la llevaba hasta su cuarto.

-Ya se acabo la fiesta-él la recostó en la cama.

-Pero yo quiero baila un poco más-ella estaba acostada en la cama de su amigo.

-Bailaras otro día-él se recostó junto a ella, la abrazo.

-Rapha yo te quiero-dijo ella sin mirarlo, él la tomo del mentón y le hablo.

-Ya lo sé yo también te quiero más de lo que alguna vez te he demostrado-la beso y ese beso fue sencillo solo fue la unión de sus labios.

A la mañana siguiente en casa de Rapha.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que haga?-pregunto ella mirándose al espejo.

-Ponte maquillaje en la recamara de mi madre encontraras lo que necesitas.

-Si es verdad pero esperaba una disculpa de parte tuya aun que sea falsa-dijo ella mirándolo atreves del espejo.

-Te pediría disculpas pero no creo que deba hacer tal cosa-hiso una pausa se acerco a ella y le acaricio el cuello con su mano derecha-tú podrías detenerme en el momento donde mi caricias sobre pasan el limite ¿no crees?

-Tal vez tengas razón pero ¿cómo esperas que te detenga si apenas podía estar de pie?-contra ataco ella.

-Eso es algo que vas a tener que solucionar por si sola-luego de decir eso se coloco una remera y salió del cuarto.

Ella suspiro agobiada y quedo mirándose frente al espejo-¿A dónde iremos a parar con esta absurda amistad?

En la sala.

-¡Levántate, idiota!-dijo Rapha a Leo que estaba acostado sobre uno de los sillones.

-No molestes-dijo Leo y le dio la espalda.

-Levántate- el pelirrojo lo agarro con fuerza y lo tiro al suelo.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-dijo el chico de pelos de flama sentado en el suelo.

-¡¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?!

-A mi no me digas nada el que invito a todos estos fue Mikey.

-¿Y con el permiso de quien lo hiso?-dijo algo molesto.

Mikey quien apenas podía abrir los ojos hablo-Leo me dio permiso-intento incorporarse pero le fue imposible ya que seguía ebrio.

-Con que creen que pueden hacer lo que quiera-dijo Rapha miro a su alrededor había gente dormía por todos lados y la casa era un desastre total-ustedes van a limpiar todo esto-advirtió el peli lila a sus amigos.

-¡Estás loco que limpie tu gata!-dijo Leo refiriéndose a Cristal.

En ese momento Rapha le dio una patada a Leo que fue a parar directamente a su estomago-no la insultes, imbécil bueno para nada.

-Tranquilo-dijo Mikey al pelirrojo.

-Más vale que arreglen este desastre-miro a su amigo que estaba en el suelo y se marcho.

-¿Te dolió Leo?-pregunto burlándose Donnie.

-Cállate, idiota-Leo seguía sobre el suelo.

Al día siguiente en Orange Star.

-No pensé que fueras, tan estúpido-dijo Rapha riendo de medio lado.

-¿Entonces qué aceptas o no aceptas?-dijo un muchacho de cabellos rubios.

-Si acepto, quiero ver tu cara de imbécil cuando gane-el pelirrojo era arrogante y eso en él se podía considerar una cualidad aun que no lo fuera.

-El primero que se la lleve a la cama gana-dijo Alex.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, no vas a ganar te lo aseguro.

-Quien sabe tal vez te sorprenda.

-Realmente dudo que lo hagas pero te advierto algo si tú la llegas a forzar o hacerle algo que no es debido yo te mato y no estoy bromeando, te mato.


	4. Te tomare aunque no quieras

**Capítulo 4**

Ella lo mira y lagrimas caen de sus ojos, lo mira con enfado y sin pensarlo más lo abofetea.

-¡Jamás pensé que fueras la persona a la cual mas odiara!-dijo Cristal.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?-dijo Raphael confundido.

-Alex me conto que tu quisiste apostar mi virginidad con él, eres un maldito-dijo sin dejar de llorar.

-Eso ni es verdad, él te mintió.

-No te quiero volver a ver, Raphael Hamato, te odio, te odio-dijo llorando y fue ahí donde Rapha se dio cuenta de que Alex le puso una trampa.

Ella intento irse pero el pelirrojo no se lo permitió, él la tomó con fuerza de un brazo y de un solo tiro la puso nuevamente frente a él.

-¡¿Tú crees que necesito de una tonta apuesta para llevarte a la cama?!-la miro con enfado pero ella no respondió solo lloraba sin consuelo-¡Responde, maldita sea!-no podía controlar su propia ira, de un momento a otro y sin poder razonar, la empujo con toda intención, ella cayó en la cama de su amigo, él la miro y le pregunto.

-¿Crees que necesito de una apuesta para tenerte allí?-_no_ le quito la vista de encima.

-¡Ya basta, Rapha, por favor!-imploro.

-No has respondido mi pregunta-al ver que ella bajo la mirada y seguía llorando, la tomo del mentón, inclino un poco su cabeza y la beso, poco a poco y sin siquiera planearlo quedo sobre ella, no dejaba de besarla, la miro a los ojos.

-Date cuenta de que si quisiera aquí mismo te tomaría, nada me lo impide ni siquiera tu- ella se esforzó por dejar de llorar.

-Prometiste que esperarías a que estuviera lista para ti-dijo al sentir la mano de su amigo acariciar sus piernas, cada vez subía más y más, hasta remangarle la falda, hasta acariciar su intimidad sobre la ropa interior que aun la cubría.

-¿Y por qué esperar?, tarde o temprano esto va a suceder solo estas prolongando la inevitable-la beso con rudeza, ella por mas que se esforzó no pudo corresponder al beso tan intenso que él le dio.

-No, por favor-dijo al sentir como Rapha de un solo tirón, la despojo de su camisa blanca que formaba parte del uniforme del colegio.

-Dame un solo votivo por que deba detenerme y no hacer mía, como tanto deseo-lamio el cuello de la morena.

-Te amo-dijo sin poder evitar que se le escapara un gemido involuntariamente por las caricias de Rapha.

-Si me amas como dices, ¿Por qué prefieres creerle a ese idiota antes que a mí?-dijo para luego desabrocharse el cinturón de su pantalón.

-Detente-suplico pero él la beso.

-Estas en mi cama, semidesnuda y me pides que me detenga-pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No quiero entregarme a ti, no aun por favor, respeta mi decisión.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Por qué siempre me estas rechazando?-pregunto molesto.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Demuéstramelo-pidió, se quito de encima de ella, le extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella acepto su ayuda pero al ponerse de pie, Rapha se coloco detrás de ella.

-Si me amas como dices, te aseguro que esto te encantara- el abrazo por detrás, estrecho ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, podía sentir el contacto de sus pieles, le corrió el cabello hacia un lado, beso su espalda, le desabrocho el bracear que de inmediato cayó al suelo.

-Ya no puedo esperar aquí mismo serás mi mujer-beso sus hombros, tomo el rostro de ella con cuidado, acerco su boca a la de ella.

Cristal se sentía sucia, tenía miedo y no podía callar mas debía detenerlo, debía frenar a Rapha, a como diera lugar.

-Perdón, Rapha pero yo no me entregare a ti ni ahora ni nunca porque tú…Tú solo quieres sexo, y yo quiero algo más que solo revolcarme contigo.

El pelirrojo estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia.

-Si quieres dinero a cambio de acceder a mis deseos te daré todo el dinero que quieras, solo permite que yo sea el primero.

-No me trates como una puta-dijo enfadada.

-Te trato bien y me rechazas tal vez quieras que sea un desgraciado contigo para poder hacerte mía ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-Me estas asustando-dijo y sentía la mirada de él sobre su cuerpo, estaba casi desnuda y eso la avergonzara aun que sea Rapha quien la estuviera viendo.

-Me estas quitando la poca paciencia que tengo- hiso una pausa y prosiguió-dime, ¿qué demonios debo hacer para que te entregues a mi?, dilo de una vez-ella no respondió, él sin pensarlo se acerco a ella, sus manos subieron hasta el trasero de la morena, lo acaricio y poco a poco la falda que ella traía puesta cayó al suelo ya que Trunks hiso que eso sucediera.

-¿No pararas?-pregunto ella con un profundo dolor en corazón, él la estaba demostrando que solo la quería para llevársela a la cama.

-¿Tanto asco te doy para despreciarme como lo haces?-dijo enfurecido.

-Te amo, te amo ¿Cómo crees que me vas a dar asco?

-¿Entonces a que le temes?

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que después de que me entregue a ti te olvidaras de mi, seré una más del montón.

-Me crees un miserable a pesar de que te he demostrado que me importas, y de nada ha servido ser bueno y considerado contigo, no ha servido de nada me crees un maldito pues bien seré como tú crees que soy-la beso, la toco, la ropa de la morena estaba esparcida por el cuarto y algo de la ropa de Rapha también-De nada ha servido protegerte, de nada ha servido ser bueno contigo, crees conocerme lo suficiente para saber cómo pienso y no es así por eso ya no me importa nada ahora serás mía, me canse, me canse de ser el mismo imbécil, y si crees que después de este día todo va a terminar te equivocas, vas hacer mía cuantas veces se me plazca y esta solo será una de las tantas noches que pasaras a mi lado.

-Yo me enamore del Raphael bueno, amable y gentil, no de este monstruo que esta frente a mí.

-Este monstruo que ves aquí es el monstruo que tú con tu maldito y constante rechazo creaste, sabes cuantas veces me tuve que contener, no tienes una idea de todas la noches que tuve que verte dormir sin tocarte teniendo la estúpida esperanza de que algún día ibas a ser tú la que se quisiera entregar a mi pero eso nunca paso, me quitaste la paciencia Cristal, yo te quiero, pero uno no solo puede querer con el sentimiento, yo necesito querer en cuerpo y alma, solo déjate llevar.

-Después de esto por favor no me olvides, no te olvides de mí, yo te necesito a mi lado para encontrarle sentido a mi vida, necesito escuchar un te quiero, prométemelo Raphael, prométeme que no te olvidaras de mi, tú serás el primero en mi vida como quieres, como has querido siempre pero no me olvides-imploro.

-De ti no me voy a olvidar jamás, por más que quiera hacerlo no podría, yo te amo, eres más de lo que yo merezco, eres todo absolutamente todo para mí-ella al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió una sensación de tranquilidad que nunca había sentido antes.

Él sentía el cuerpo de ella así como ella sentía el cuerpo de él, sus pieles se sentían al límite, las manos de él cobraron vida propia para empezar a recorrer el cuerpo de su amiga ya estaba todo dicho esa misma noche él la tomaría como siempre había querido.


	5. Lejos

Capítulo 5 "Lejos"

Él posa sus manos sobres las mejillas de ella, la besa, siente como cierra los ojos lentamente, siente como lagrimas caen de los ojos azules de ella, llora, le corresponde al beso y no deja de llora, la inseguridad se adueña de ella, el miedo y las ganas de empujarlo y salir corriendo de ahí, Cristal se siente como una niña a punto de entrar a las oscuridad porque ella, teme, ella no quiere que él la haga mujer, se rehúsa a sentir las manos de Rapha sobre su cuerpo, se rehúsa a la sola idea de permitirle a él ser el primero en su vida.

Siente como él la toca, siente como disfruta hacer tal cosa, siente como la besa con desesperación, siente como no tiene la intención de parar.

Siente como él la llena de besos, siente como poco a poco y entre medio de caricias él la recuesta, en su cama, siente el peso de Rapha sobre su cuerpo, en ese momento se ve tan indefensa ante él, ante sus caricias, ante todo lo que él la hace, se nota la experiencia que tiene, la misma experiencia de la que ella carece, en ese momento siente como Rapha succiona su cuello, siente como lo hace con desesperación él es violento, la desea y no se controlara, no le importará que ella sea aun pura, la tratara de una forma que jamás hubiera imaginado, él la deseo y la ha deseado siempre y ya ha llegado el momento de tomarla y no se controlara lo sabe y no le importa, ella siente como él, la mira su mirada es fría a él le molesta que ella cierre los ojos, eso le da a entender que no lo quiere ver, le molesta que lagrimas caigan de sus ojos como si ese momento le doliera.

La mira con enfado, la besa, la besa hasta el punto de sentir que ella necesita aire, la besa hasta sentir sus labios hinchados, la besa y lo hace con la misma furia que siente al saber que ella lo ha rechazado una y otra vez, se ha dado el gusto de decirle "no", lo está volviendo loco, loco por ella, la muchacha pobre, la que jamás pensó que alguien como Rafael Hamato pondría sus ojos en ella y aún así lo rechazo.

Pero allí estaba en su cama a punto de entregarle lo más preciado que tenía a él.

Ella sabía que no podía entregarse a él, ella tenía miedo, solo quería gritar que la dejara, que no la tomara, quería gritar que por favor se detuviera.

Rapha la volvió a besar, volvió a devorar su cuello pero esta vez de una forma más violenta que la anterior esta vez, lo mordió, lo lamio con desesperación y ella lo supo, no estaba preparada para él, no lo estaba y tal vez nunca iba a estarlo, sus labios la traicionaron e involuntariamente soltó gemido de dolor y placer a la vez.

-¡Por favor, detente!-suplico a la vez que soltó ese agudo gemido mezclado de dolor y placer.

Él ignoro sus palabras, la iba a tomar así sea lo último que hiciera en su vida.

-¡Ya no sigas por favor!- está vez grito y lloro, Rapha la besaba con pasión, la besaba contra su voluntad.

-Está vez no te daré el gusto de rechazarme, esta vez, ¡SERAS MI MUJER!- ella intento empujarlo pero el pelirrojo sujeto sus muñecas contra la cama, lo hiso con fuerza para que ella no lo detuviera.

-¡Ya basta, Rapha me haces daño, pará por favor!-él la ignoro, fue besando su cuerpo, su lengua se deleitaba con cada parte del cuerpo de la morena, no paraba y no lo iba hacer, beso sus pechos, su lengua los devoro pero aún no estaba conforme, los lamio y al mismo tiempo los mordía suavemente si algo era seguro es que disfrutaba saborear cada parte del cuerpo de la morena.

-¡Me haces daño, por favor para, por lo que más quieras para, te lo suplico! -las manos de Rapha apretando fuertemente sus muñecas la dañaban y él lo sabía, levanto la vista, la vio llorar con desesperación, la vio suplicar y entonces lo entendió estar con ella le hacía mal, tenerla cerca lo tentaba demasiado como para poder detenerse.

Se quito de encima de ella, Rapha solo lo miro con miedo y se cubrió con las sabanas de inmediato.

-No me hagas nada por favor-suplico.

Él camino hasta su guarda ropa de al saco una camisa y un pantalón.

-Cámbiate y vete, después de esto será mejor que hagamos como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido-tiro la ropa hacia la cama, cerca de ella, quien lo seguía viendo con miedo, él se dio la vuelta y ella se vistió al ponerse de pie y antes de irse hablo.

-No debí venir, lamento que todo termine así.

-Esto no es tu culpa, jamás debí hacer lo que hice, debí respetarte pero nuestra amistad termina aquí y ahora, me he dado cuenta que por más que te quiera, soy capaz de hacerte daño y no quiero hacer algo de lo cual me arrepienta toda mi vida, solo queda pedirte perdón por todo lo malo que te he hecho-Ella se le acerco.

-A pesar de que eres una persona maravillosa, has estado a punto de hacerme daño y no quiere que pase algo por lo que deba odiarte-lo miro y se despidió- adiós, Rapha- con una última mirada ella se marcho.

Días después.

-Oye hermano, estás loco para volver con Mona Lisa-dijo Mikey burlonamente.

-No sigas, no estoy de humor para tus idioteces.

-Sí que te afecto que la muerta de hambre ya no te hable.

-No quiero hablar de ella, ya cállate imbécil-insulto el pelirrojo.

-Está bien no te enojes, pero, dime ¿aún piensas en irte de aquí?-pregunto.

-Al terminar el semestre a fin de mes, me iré-Respondió mientras se mantenía sentado sobre su cama.

-No puedo creer que te vayas por esa muerta de hambre.

-¡No le digas así, maldita sea!-levanto la voz.

Él debía marcharse y debía hacerlo cuanto antes, ya no podía soportar verla y saber que JAMÁS sería para él, saber que sería para cualquiera menos para él.

…

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo la morena.

-Vete-pidió, Rapha sin verla a la cara.

-Esto no puede terminar así-dijo Rapha acercándose más a él.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!-grito enfurecido y la miro, lo hizo fríamente, él no quería verla, no quería hacerle daño pero allí estaba como la última vez del accidente.

-¿Te vas a ir por mí?

-Vete, Cristal.

-Responde, ¿te vas por mí?

-¡Vete, maldita sea!-grito se puso de pie, la miro de una forma extraña, perdió el control.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto al verlo.

-Te dije que te fueras-la miro con rabia, la tomo de la cintura, lo hiso con fuerza y la beso, beso una y otra vez esos labios que tanto extraño probar, se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

-Vete, por favor no quiero hacerte daño, pero si sigues aquí no podre controlarme-sentía ganas de hacerla suya, no supo, ¿por qué sentía eso por ella?, pero lo que era un hecho era que él era capaz de hacerle daño y eso en verdad lo asustaba.

-No te vayas, no me dejes.

-Si no te vas atente a las consecuencias-al escucharlo tuvo miedo pero se quedo inmóvil frente a él.

-Quédate, por favor-suplico, él la miro.

-Si me quedo, ten por seguro que me odiaras por el resto de tu vida-la soltó y se marcho del cuarto.

-Rapha….

Llamo pero él se marcho.

…

-¿Y todavía no consigues nada con ella?-pregunto Leo mientras caminaba junto a Rapha.

-No, la última vez que intente conversar las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

-La muerta de hambre te tiene miedo, eso es evidente, de que otra manera explicarías su actitud-afirmo el chico de pelos de color azulado.

-¿Miedo? pero si yo he sido quien mejor la ha tratado desde que llego-cuestiono pensativo.

-Cuando intentas algo con ella, empieza a llorar y créeme esas lagrimas no salen por si solas, ella te tiene miedo-dijo y sonrió de medio lado.

-Yo nunca le he dado motivos para que me tema.

-Si lo has hecho y más de una vez, me sorprende que en uno de esos cambios de actitud que tienes no la hayas…

-No sigas-interrumpió, Rapha.

-Como sea ya estás por marcharte y no les has ganado a ese inútil, bueno para nada-dijo refiriéndose a Alex.

-Tengo un mes completo para conversarla, tarde o temprano sedera eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Una semana después.

Estaban en la casa de Rapha, estaba a pocas horas de empezar una de sus tantas fiestas, e invito a la pelinegra, pero ella aun se sentía insegura con él, así que se encerró en un cuarto para calmarse y descansar, y Rapha se aseguro que nadie la molestara. Estaba a punto de empezar la dichosa fiesta, pero cuando subía con sus amigos por Cristal para que bajara noto que la puerta estaba abierta. Al asomarse ella ya no estaba en la cama.

-¡No está maldición!-dijo enfurecido, Rapha.

-¿Estás seguro que te dijo que dormiría aquí?-pregunto, Mikey observando uno de los tantos cuartos que había en la casa de su amigo.

-Dijo que quería descansar yo mismo serré la puerta con llave para que nadie la molestara.

-Se ve que forzaron la cerradura-dijo Leo observando la puerta.

-No debí dejarla sola, no debí pedirle que viniera-dijo Rapha, estaba realmente preocupado por Cristal.

-¿En dónde estará?-se pregunto, Mikey.

…

Ella con dificultad se pone de pie, camina hacia la puerta intenta abrirla pero se da cuenta que la puerta tiene seguro, mira a su alrededor y lo ve a él.

-¿Que…me…hiciste?-articulo la muchacha de cabellos negros.

-Nada malo, bonita solo quiero que te relajes un poco-dijo un muchacho de cabellos rubios.

-¡déjame…ir…por favor!-ella veía todo borroso, veía los ojos verdes de su amigo y la forma en que reía al verla así.

-No aún no te vas a ir-respondió él y se le acerco, ella estaba a punto de caer al suelo pero él la sostuvo e impidió la caída.

-Quiero…irme de…aquí-pidió ella casi en un susurro.

-Claro que te vas a ir de aquí, pero después de hacerte mía-dijo y la beso, ella no tenía fuerza ni para estar de pie así que no pudo detenerlo.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-pregunto ella mientras el rubio la seguía besando y ella no podía detenerlo.

-Tú sabes porque lo hago.

-¡No me…hagas nada, por favor, Alex, No…me hagas daño!-suplica ella.

Alex recuesta a Cristal y él prende una cámara para grabar todo lo que sucederá a continuación.

-Tu…eres mi amigo…no puedes…hacerme esto.

-Esto te va a terminar gustando, ya quiero ver la cara del idiota de Raphael cuando vea este video, quiero ver su expresión cuando con sus propios ojos vea que te hice mía-Alex se acerca a Cristal y la besa en los labios, le quita con cuidado la camisa color negra que traía puesta.

-Ahora si no hay vuelta atrás-dice él y besa nuevamente los labios de la morena, mientras ella no tenía fuerzas ni para pedir ayuda. Ella empezó a ver aun más borroso, y cuando lo miro a los ojos los confundió con los de…

-Rapha…

Susurro mientras deliraba, mientras se imaginaba que era él que la besaba-Rapha, te amo tanto-dijo creyendo que era el pelirrojo.


	6. Déjate llevar

Capítulo 6. Déjate llevar

-Donnie, mejor vámonos no quiero hacer el ridículo-dijo Xever observando una puerta marrón.

-Estoy seguro de que esa chica que está allí dentro es Cristal.

-Ella está con Rapha, no creo que él deje que se vaya así como así de su casa y más con Alex, de seguro viste mal.

-Esa que está ahí tiene la misma blusa que Rapha le obsequio a Cristal hace días atrás.

-Eso es una coincidencia, estoy completamente seguro de que la que está ahí con Alex, no es Cristal.

-¿Y si es ella? ¿Y si Raphael nos mata por dejarla aquí?-dijo Donnie.

-De todas formas es ella quien está aquí por su propia voluntad, además por seguir a ese imbécil de Alex, nos estamos perdiendo de la fiesta-Le dijo Bradford.

-Vete, tu si quieres, yo me quedo.

-No te hagas el héroe pero ya que yo también me quedo-Xever saco su celular y marco un número.

-¿Qué haces?

-Llamar a Rapha-Respondió.

…

-No tengo tiempo, ¿qué quieres?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Por casualidad ¿Estás buscando a la muerta de hambre?

-No le digas así, imbécil.

-Tranquilo, sé en donde esta-dijo Xever.

-¿En dónde?-pregunto desesperado.

-En casa de Alex, en su cuarto y la puerta está con seguro y no se escuchan quejas así que creo que el idiota te gano, Rapha-Xever no escucho respuesta de Rapha hasta que el volvió a hablar.

-¡Sáquenla de ahí, voy en camino!-colgó la llamada de inmediato.

….

-¿Qué pasa, Rapha?-pregunto Leo.

-Ese mal nacido la tiene-salió como alma que lleva el diablo de su cuarto, Mikey y Leo lo siguieron.

…

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que la saquemos de aquí-respondió Xever y guardo su celular.

-Este idiota de Alex, no sabe con quién se metió-Dijo Bradford, giro la perilla de la puerta pero esta no se abrió.

-Está con llave-dijo Donnie.

-Hazte a un lado-dijo Xever.

Donnie hiso caso y el peli-negro de peinado afro se abalanzo sobre la puerta con todas sus fuerzas tirándola de inmediato al fin tanto hacer ejercicio sirvió para algo.

Alex al escuchar semejante alboroto se quito de inmediato de encima de Cristal, la morena seguía como en otro mundo y al cerrar los ojos solo veía a Rapha a su lado, ni siquiera en el peor momento de toda su vida dejaba de pensar en él.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?!-dijo con enfado el rubio.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!-dijo Xever al ver en el estado en que estaba Cristal.

-¡Lárguense de mi casa ya mismo!-intento agredir a Xever pero este saco una navaja de su bolsillo

-¡Quieto, imbécil, das un paso más y no vives para contarlo!-Esa navaja estaba sobre el cuello de Alex.

-Donnie, está muy borracha-dijo Donnie al mismo tiempo que la cubría con las sabanas.

-Quiero…quiero ver a Rapha, él si me protegerá-decía mientras mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Donnie.

-Él ya vendrá.

-¿Para qué esperarlo?, le podemos dar una lección nosotros mismo a este imbécil-dijo Xever mirándolo con maldad.

En ese momento tanto Rapha como Leo y Mikey entraron al cuarto.

El pelirrojo dirigió su mirada de inmediato a Cristal, quien seguía cubiertas por las sabanas.

-Tranquilo, está bien, no le paso nada-dijo Donnie al ver la desesperación con la que Rapha la abrazaba, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Te juro que estarás bien-dijo el ojiverde viéndola, poso sus manos sobre las mejillas de la chica.

-No me dejes-dijo Cristal apoyando su cabeza en el hombre del que esta el momento se inclino para poder verla bien.

-Rapha, disculpa que te interrumpa, pero ¿que se supone que hagamos con este imbécil?-dijo Xever sin quitar su vista del rubio.

-En este momento ese mal nacido es lo que menos me importa-tomo a Cristal en sus brazos, ella solo se recostó en su pecho y serró los ojos-Leo, acompáñame, es mejor que me lleve a Cristal de aquí.

-Cómo digas-Leo esta por atravesar la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar a Rapha hablar.

-Xever, esa navaja es muy útil ahora que lo pienso…y sé que quieres usarla-hiso una pausa y miro a Alex-Si eres lo suficientemente hombre para querer abusar de Cristal estando borracha, serás lo suficientemente hombre para aguantar lo que te pasara-luego de decir eso miro a Xever-Utiliza esa navaja para algo bueno y castra a este imbécil-lo dijo mirando a Alex.

-¡Eres un idiota!- el rubio escupió hacia donde estaba Rapha con Cristal en brazos

-Aquí ya no tengo nada más que hacer, los dejo para que hagan lo suyo-el pelirrojo se marcho y Leo cerró la puerta al salir del cuarto.

-Ahora si la palabra hombre te va a quedar muy grande, infeliz.

Mientras, Rapha bajaba las escaleras se escuchaban los gritos de desesperación de Alex así como las risas de Xever, Bradford, Donnie y Mikey. El rubio de ojos verdes pedía ayuda a más no poder pero nadie lo ayudaría eso era seguro.

-Eso es solo el inicio de lo que le espera a ese maldito por lo que intento hacerte-dijo mirando a Cristal quien seguía dormida en sus brazos.

Una hora después.

-Yo ya me voy-dijo Leo mientras observaba como él ojiverde recostaba a la morena en su cama.

-¿Quieres cerciorarte de que Xever hiso lo que le pedí?

-Lo más seguro es que si lo hizo, pero quiero golpear a ese maldito-dijo refiriéndose a Alex-Al final esta "Muerta de Hambre" se gano mi confianza. Así que si te metes con mis amigos, te metes conmigo también.

-No lo golpes demasiado, asegúrate de que siga respirando, ese mal nacido no ha recibido una golpiza de mi parte aun-dijo mirando a su amigo.

-No te prometo nada, nos vemos luego-dijo y se marcho, cerró la puerta del cuarto.

Rapha observo a su amiga, ella parecía estar dormida, estaba sin blusa pero él cubrió sus pechos con las sabanas, se inclino al lado de la cama, se acerco a ella, beso sus labios suavemente, la siguió observando.

-Tal vez nunca seas mía de la forma que me hubiese gustado pero al menos puedo asegurarme de que tampoco seas de nadie más, si no te entregaras a mí, no te entregaras a nadie y de eso me voy asegurar.

Se puso de pie estaba por marcharse pero ella despertó de repente y hablo.

-No te vayas-rogo viendo como él la daba la espalda.

-Debes descansar.

-¿Qué la hiciste a Alex?

-Nada, aún.

-No mientas, ¿qué le hiciste?

-Eso no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte-finalizo y la observo nuevamente, se acerco a ella, aun que esa no era su intención-Es mejor que estés sola, estar conmigo no te hará bien y lo sabes.

…**Aquí empieza el LEMON, si no les gusta no lean…**

-Peor sería estar sola-dijo tratando de sonreír.

Para el pelirrojo oír eso fue suficiente, se coloco sobre ella, la miro a los ojos.

-Después no te quejes de las consecuencias-No dejo que ella respondiera, capturo sus labios al instante, ella correspondía, él tomo confianza y lentamente y sin prisa, fue acariciando la pierna de su amiga, mientras devoraba sus labios, mientras sentía como ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su nuca. Ella se estremeció al sentir la mano de Trunks cerca de su intimidad, un escalofrió recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo y a la vez estaba ansiosa, quería ser tocada por él solo por él.

Sentía como el pelirrojo subía cada vez más su falda, él no dejaba de besarla, ella quería respirar e inevitablemente soltó un gemido dentro de la boca de Rapha, quien ante tal acción se paro sus labios con brusquedad, ella veía esos ojos azules, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en ellos como dos dagas.

Sin previo aviso la volvió a besar pero esta vez, el beso fue más corto, más intenso que el anterior, Rapha podría pasarse toda la vida probando eso labios y no se cansaría nunca de ellos, Cristal buscaba aire, ese mismo aire que él le quitaba, la besaba una y otra vez, la morena arqueo su cabeza hacia atrás, al sentir como los labios de Rapha llenaban de besos todo su cuello sin detenerse, él parecía estar concentrado solo en ella, solo en su cuerpo, ella estaba deseosa, intento quitarle la remera a Rapha y lo logro con ayuda de él, quien la volvió a besar, beso sus pechos pero esa prenda que los cubría le impedía probarlos completamente, no lo pensó mucho y de un solo tirón, le quito el bracear, no tardo ni unos segundos en llenar su boca con unos de los pechos de su amiga, los succionaba con desesperación, los mordía suavemente, mientras ella gemía y gemía por tales caricias, luego de deleitarse con sus pechos, el pelirrojo fue recorriendo su vientre dejando un camino de besos a su paso, le quito lentamente hasta la última prenda que la cubría la dejo desnuda ante sus ojos, le volvió a besar a al hacer sintió como Cristal intentaba desabrocharle el pantalón, toco su intimidad, ella estaba humedad, estaba lista para él.

-Te amo-dijo y la volvió a besar, metió uno de sus dedos en la intimidad de la chica, sintió como ella se quejo ante tal acción, sin embargo ella sintió una sensación placentera al sentir los dedos de Rapha dentro suyo, le gustaba esa sensación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, de pronto sintió como Rapha introducía un dedo más dentro de ella, minuto más tarde él metió esos mismos dedos a su boca los saboreó, probo, la esencia que emanaba dentro de la morena y le gusto.

Se quito de encima de ella, se quito la ropa que lo cubría, ella lo observaba deseosa, le entendió su mano hiso que ella se pusiera de pie, luego él se sentó sobre la cama, le indico a ella que lentamente se sentara sobre su regazo, ella obedeció, sentía el miembro de Trunks sobre su entrada, poco a poco él fue penetrándola con sumo cuidado y lentamente al principio.

Minutos después ambos querías mas del otro, querían sentirse a fondo, el pelirrojo aumento sus envestida mientras ella movía sus caderas adelante y hacia atrás, involuntariamente, sentía la respiración agitada de él así como Trunks sentía la suya, cada vez gemían más fuerte, cada vez se sentía mejor a más no poder, ella grito, Rapha con una última envestida estaba dentro de ella, no se mantuvo quieto, no espero, solo quería sentir más y sin pensarlo se movía con brusquedad dentro de Cristal, quien gritaba de dolor, de placer, se sentía maravilloso pero también dolía, sin embargo el placer era mayor que el dolor, sus cuerpos traspiraban a la par, sus jadeos eran más frecuentes, ambos se besaron aun estando unidos, mientras aun disfrutaban.

Ambos llegaron al límite al mismo tiempo, el pelirrojo se corrió dentro de Cristal, quien dio un último grito de placer, al sentir la esencia cálida de Rapha dentro suyo, él también gimió al mismo tiempo que lo hiso la morena sus gemidos se escucharon por toda la habitación.

Ambos cayeron rendidos a la cama, ambos buscaban aire, ambos están traspirados, cansados pero satisfechos, la morena sintió vergüenza al ver que las sabanas estaban manchadas, había perdido su virginidad, era más que razonable que después de lo que paso, a las sabanas las cubriera un liquido rojo pero no dejaba de sentir vergüenza.

-Descuida eso, es normal- la tomo del mentón, la beso y ella correspondió.

-Te amo, Rapha.

-Yo también te amo-le susurro al oído.

…**YA ES SEGURO LEER…**

Tiempo después…

-Me asustaste-dijo la morena al sentir como de la nada unos brazos la rodearon por detrás.

-Te estaba buscando-dijo al mismo tiempo que corría sus cabellos a un lado y dejaba al descubierto su cuello- Leo, Xever, Bradford, Mikey y Donnie te estaban buscando igual, desde que a Alex se quedo sin la capacidad de procrear, eres parte de nuestra hermandad también, incluso Karai te busca.

-Quería pensar un poco por eso me desaparecí. Además por mucho que se preocupen Leo y Karai se preocupen por mi casi no los veo, desde que son novios casi no salen de la recamara-dijo y poco segundos después sintió los labios del pelirrojo sobre su garganta.

-Hablando de eso, vamos a un lugar más privado ahí pensaras mejor que aquí.

-Ahora no, Rapha-dijo al sentir como él besaba su cuello, lo lamia y ella se estremecía.

-Está bien como digas-metió su mano por debajo de la blusa de la morena, acariciaba sus pechos.

-Rapha-se quejo la morena pero él la calló dándole un intenso beso en los labios.

-No cambiaras-dijo ella mientras él no dejaba de besarla.

-Ahora menos que nunca-dijo entre besos, ambos sonrieron.

**FIN**


End file.
